Survival Trip to Italy
by Goldfishmind
Summary: The team goes on a teambuilding trip to Italy. And by Murphy's Law: "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Leon, you know our team can function properly without this trip."

"I know that Gibbs, yet, I want you to break Agent Bisschop in as best as possible, and what is a better way to do that than a twelve day trip to nothern Italy? Besides, it will be a great experience to see some cultural stuff, and it is already planned and payed by the finance department." Director Leon Vance saw the annoyed look from his top investigator. "Half of the NCIS staff is coming along, including every field Agent from this building. Meaning, you're coming too. Besides, you are a little late complaining about this, the trip has already been planned for over four months, so now you'll have to suffer from not reading your e-mail once in a while."

-NCIS-

"Are you kidding me? A twelve day trip to Italy? What is this?" Tony practically screamed as he looked at the folder on his desk.

"It is a kind of team-building programme. Every NCIS agent in DC is supposed to come along," Ellie Bisschop answered without looking up from her laptop.

"Did you ever hear of a Rhetorical

question? This was one of them." Tony answered, a slight sneer and funny stroke in his voice.

"This should be fun! Did you see what we're going to do in Italy? We're going to visit four great cities, unfortunately

not Rome, but Venice, Verona and Mantua! Amazing right? I mean, Venice, all those gondolas and bridges and water," Ellie looked away from her laptop for a moment to look at outside, a dreamy look on her face.

"That is going to be fun." Tony said, looking at his partner who was just walking in.

"What's going to be fun?" Tim McGee asked.

"We're going to Italy!" Tony said, a bit too enthusiastically, the smile on Tim's face dropped.

"I hope you are kidding. Why are we going? What case brought this on?"

"Not a case, this is a team building event."

"Yes, as I already told Tony, we're giong to Venice, those gondolas, and as one of the activities, we're going to raft."

"And I better stock some more anti-nauseous meds…" Tim mumbled, looking up hopefully as he saw his boss leaving the directors office. "Hey Boss, is that trip true?"

"Jep, better get your bag packed, we're leaving in three days."

"Three days? How did we not hear about this earlier? Is there any way to escape from this?" Gibbs looked at Tim for a few seconds. Tim had some difficulty to decipher the look on his boss' face. It was either thinking for a solution on how to escape from it, or deciding whether to slap Tim on the back of the head or not.

"Nope." Gibbs answered in his typical way, Tim rolled his eyes.

"What if I- we are sick during the trip?" he asked hopefully.

"Did you know, that now you have said this, karma will come and get you?" Bisschop brought in, while still not looking up from her laptop.

"I'll take my chances."

"Ah, come on Timmy, It will be fun! Just our team on that boat, surviving

the wildness of that river, on that rocking and shaking boat." Tony walked to Tim and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, for you, while watching how I puke up my pizza and ice cream during the rafting."

"As long as you aim your puke outside the boat, I'm good with it."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed, it is appriciated. Also for those who pointed out grammar mistakes: thanks, I think I have changed and corrected all mistakes._

_Again, thanks for Moon-fireflies for beta reading it quickly!_

_Then to Merel: This is also for cheering up, and for celebrating a weekend._

**Chapter two**

-Three days later-

"Did you pack everything, probie?" Tony asked teasingly, as he eyed the three suitcases Bishop was dragging along.

"On this trip, everyone is equal, so no calling me 'probie', please."

"The fact that you say this will make it only more fun to call you that. How are you going to fit those suitcases in your tent?"

"Tent? What tent? We were going to hotels, remember?"

"I hate to disappoint you, but I think you have read the manuals wrong. And for my question, we have tents that are two by two meters, so that'll be about 6 and a half foot. Good luck fitting that in that tent."

"That will fit, right?"

"Yes, but what about your companion?"

"What companion?"

"The one you share a tent with." Bishop dropped one of her huge suitcases.

"Sharing a … TENT? What?"

-NCIS-

"Welcome in Italy, has anyone been here before?" the insturctor asked, while everyone made sure they were strapped to their bus-seats. A few hands raised.

"Alright, has anyone been to this camping?" No hands.

"It is a great camping spot, with a lot of active people on it, so no nightwork guys. Sleep and rise early. You are going to do a lot of things, such as visiting three cities, and do four sports: Rafting, canyoning, windsurfing and mountinbiking." The safety and camping rules followed, and when the bus came to a halt on the camping, the instructor also stopped his speech with the words: "I hope everyone has a time to remember afterwards!"

It took a while for all suitcases to unload, but once everyone had their bags, the tents were handed out. "Good luck!" the instructor had said with a smile, that not everybody liked.

Tony looked at the tent poles, then looked at his tent partner. "Hey Timmy! Boyscout?"

"Tony, is it really too much to ask for you to put some of those tent poles together?"

"But you know how to do this. Why let me guess?"

"You are too miserable like this you know?" Tim laughed at the sight of Tony trying to get a tent pole in the tent, while it had disconnected in the middle, and he was thus pushing against the tent itself. It had started to rain a bit, and now Tony's hair lay flat on his head, while he was holding the tentparts.

Tim took the pole and got it out of the tent, unfolding it, and putting it back into the tent. "Do you see how this goes? Easy. Now you can do the other one." When he didn't receive an answer, he looked around, "Tony?"

-NCIS-

"But why are you sleeping in the same tent as him? You told me he was gay." The pretty brunette who worked in downstairs of where the field teams worked, said.

Tony at first didn't know how to answer. "Well, I can't leave him alone, you know." He flirted with the ladies, who only laughed a bit.

"Hey, do you two need help with your tent? I have camped for many years, and I could help you," he offered, already stepping in to help the ladies.

"Well, sure, if you want."

Tony just started to unfold their tent poles, when he saw another familiar face.

'Oops.'

"Tony? Why did you leave me alone to set up that tent? Why do you always do these things?" Tim said, a bit angry at Tony, when he saw the two pretty young ladies, who also worked at NCIS, only in a different department.

The two ladies started to laugh. "I already understand why you two are in the same tent. You are really like a married couple. Have some nice nights, guys," the vulgar brunette said, then she turned and walked away, her friend following her.

"So that is why you left me, to meet some girls you apparently aren't going to date anymore." Tim actually smiled while eying Tony's face.

-NCIS-

Abby and Bishop sat in front of their tent, as they looked how some of the tough field agents were struggeling to put up their tents. It was really funny to watch, until one field agent almost got his eye popped out by a tent pole.

After the long trip Abby was in for some adventure, yet they weren't going to do anything this evening. Maybe a walk to the tiny, cute village. She really wanted to go to the castle, at night would be the best time, yet Abby had a feeling the instructor wouldn't like it.

Who would need to know? She was an adult, she could take care of herself. She wouldn't go tonight, she was quite tired from the flight, and the underdose of Caf Pow!. Another night.

* * *

_And also with this chapter, it is still my first time trying to write humor, so feedback is appreciated!_


End file.
